


The Mutant Bachelor

by KerryAnne



Series: The Mutant Bachelor [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Alpha Raphael, Breakups, Brothers, F/M, Family, Group Dates, Heartache, Hurt Leo, Love, M/M, Mutants, Parties, Raphael is a bit of a badass, Romance, Roses, Soulmates, Turtlecest, Young Love, dating show for mutants, one-on-one dates, turtletots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:30:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7848745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KerryAnne/pseuds/KerryAnne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unhappy and bored with his relationship with Leo, Raph dumps him, saying they need to date other people. Raph is then chosen to appear on the Mutant Bachelor, a spinoff of the show, The Bachelor, as the bachelor. Will he find love on the show or is his soulmate closer to home? Various TMNT characters are the contestants. And as always, I don't own the TMNT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The breakup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael dumps his mate, thinking he can do better.

Leo's 16

Raph's 15

Don's 15 ( a month younger than Raph)

Mikey's 15 (two months younger than Raph)

Raph lay beside his mate, Leo, stared up at the ceiling and sighed heavily. “What’s wrong, Raphie?” Leo asked, cracking open his sapphire eyes and looking at him.

“Everythin’. Look, forget ‘bout it and go back ta sleep.”

“Is it something I’ve done?” Leo asked, racking his brains and wondering what he’d done.

“Not per se. It’s just…Do ya ever wonder that there’s somethin’ better out there?”

“No, because I have everything I want and need right here beside me,” Leo said, taking Raph’s hands and kissing them.

Raph pulled his hands away and said, “Things are good, Leo. Yer great and I’ve had a blast bein’ yer mate for the last year, but I…I want more and before ya ask, it’s nothin’ ya’ve done. It’s me.”

“Are you in love with someone else?” Leo demanded.

“No, no, Leo. It’s not like that, but I want more from life. This can’t be it for me.”

“News flash, Raphael. You’re a mutant turtle and things aren’t going to get better. This is your life.”

“Well it sucks,” Raph said, his green eyes blazing. “I wanna experience more and I wanna… date other people.”

“You said it wasn’t me.”

“Well, maybe I lied. Look, Leo. Our relationship’s been great for the most part, but we’re stuck. It’s borin’ and all we got is sex, which is borin’ too. Don’t ya ever wonder what it’d be like seein’ other people? We’re too young ta be saddled together forever. We should date other people.”

“No! What you said isn’t true and I love you, but I guess you don’t feel the same way,” Leo said coolly and stood up. “I should have listened to Donnie. He said you’d break my heart. God, I can’t believe this.”

“Where are ya goin’?”

“To my room. I hope you find what you want, Raphael,” Leo said, and stalked out of the room, fighting back tears.

Well, that went down well, Raphael, Raph thought sarcastically. But how did ya expect Leo ta take the news? Ta be thrilled? And he’s wrong. I do love him, but I don’t think he’s my soulmate and I just wanna see what it’d be like datin’ other people. Like that Mona Lisa, she’s fuckin’ hot and she kicks ass and April? Man, it’d be nice ta kiss her and see if it led ta anythin’. Casey’s also hot in his own way. I don’t care what gender I date. I just wanna be happy. Leo makes me happy, but there has ta…”

There was a knock on the door and Donnie said, “Raphael, it’s me.”

“What do ya want, Donnie?”

“To come in.”

“Why?”

“To talk.”

“If it’s ‘bout Leo, ya can fuck off. I’ve said everythin’ I wanna say.”

“He’s bawling his eyes out in the kitchen, Raphael.”

“Leo don’t cry.”

“Well, he is. How could you be so heartless, Raphael? After everything Leo did for you? I warned him to stay away from you, that you’d break his heart and you have. I think you’re despicable.”

“Fuck off, Donnie, or I’ll come pound ya. Ya don’t understand shit. Yer a virgin for fucks sake and have never had a relationship. All ya do is work on yer machines, so how would ya understand relationships and feelings?”

“That is true. I haven’t had a relationship, but I do understand feelings, Raph, and Leo’s hurting. I hope you’re proud of yourself and I hope Leo never takes you back. You aren’t worthy of him.”

“And ya are?” Raph said sarcastically. “I know ya like him and ya were just waitin’ for us ta break up, so ya can snatch him up. Go on. Console him. I know ya wanna, but know this. He’s just my sloppy left overs.”

“You’re wrong about it all, Raph.”

“FUCK OFF.”

“You’ll never find anyone as good as Leo, Raph, and when you realize that, it’ll be too late. Leo will have met someone else.” Don stomped off to the kitchen and tried to soothe a still miserable Leo.

XXX

Inside the kitchen, Leo was blowing his nose with a handkerchief and relaying what had happened to Mikey, who’d joined him and Don. “Chin up, Leo,” Mikey said, clapping a hand on Leo’s shoulder. “You’ll meet someone else and it’s Raph’s loss.”

“And how will I meet someone else? I’m a mutant turtle for damn’s sake, Mikey. Who would be interested in me? Be real. My only chance was Raph. I love you guys, but we’re not suited. Raph and I were.”

“You know the show the Bachelor? Well, there’s a spinoff of it being shot here in New York and submission tapes close tomorrow, Leo. It’s not too late to send yours.”

“What? Me on a dating show? And how can I be on it? I’m a mutant!”

“That’s the thing,” Don said with a smile. “It’s been organized by a mutant named Akita Jasmine, who is campaigning for mutant rights and the contestants are likely mutants and most probably the bachelor as well, so no humans at all. I sent off my tape a few weeks back and so did Mikey. I know you’re shy, Leo, but who knows, you may find your soul mate on the show. The show is called The Mutant Bachelor.”

“Raph is my soulmate.”

“No, Leo, he’s not. Come on. Just have a crack at it.”

“I just broke up with him, Donnie. I need time.”

“You don’t have time, Leo. The submissions close today and do you think Raph’s thinking about you? No. He’s moving on and you have to do the same. Come on, Leo. Take a chance.”

“Fine. I will, but I’ll probably be eliminated early.”

“Why would you say that, bro?” Mikey asked. “You’re a sweet, caring and great guy, Leo. Anyone would be lucky to have you.”

“I’ll do it. Does Raphael know about the show?”

“I doubt it,” Mikey said. “He hates reality shows. Now go make your tape.”

“What do I say on it?”

“Your age, your likes and dislikes, what your occupation is, where you see yourself in the future and why you’re on the show.”

“It’s pretty obvious why. I’ll try, but I probably won’t be selected.”

“Don’t be so hard on yourself, Leo,” Don said. “Go make the tape.”

“I’ll do it, but don’t be surprised if I don’t make the cut. Raphael thinks I’m boring, so will the people viewing my tape.”

XXX

Ten minutes later, Leo sat in his room; a video cam turned on, and said, “Hi. I’m Hamato Leo and I’m sixteen. I love calligraphy, movies, Space Heroes, reading war books and spending time with my family and friends. I don’t like pushy, greedy and manipulative people and those that try to harm my family and friends and I’d do anything to protect them, even laying down my life. I’d do that in a nanosecond, especially for my little brothers, who I love so much. I’m so nervous, sorry. I’ve never done something like this before,” Leo said, as sweat beaded on his forehead. “I’m sure I sound lame, but my brothers convinced me to send this tape, thinking I might be lucky and find love on the show. I hope so, but I’m not sure I believe in love anymore after my heart was broken into a million pieces. Oh and my occupation is fighting crime and protecting the city, although I don’t get paid for it, but just knowing people are safe is all that matters to me. Where do I see myself in the future? Hopefully settled with a mate and kids and still safeguarding the city and people I love so much.” Leo pressed stop on the camera and thought. “Bet they don’t choose me.”

Leo copied the film onto a DVD, placed it in an envelope, sealed it and went in search of Mikey. “Here, Mikey,” Leo said. “Post it, please.”

“Will do, bro.”

“Has Raph come out of his room?”

“Nope.”

“When do you think we’ll know if we’re chosen?”

“The bachelor will know soon and we should know by the end of this week. It’s Monday, so a few more days.”

“Okay. I’m going to my room to meditate.”

“Dinner will be ready soon.”

“I’ll grab something later, Mikey. I promise. I just want some time alone.”

“All right, Leo. I’ll keep you a plate.”

“Thanks.”

XXX

The family, sans Leo, ate at the dinner table. Raphael knew he was in shit street with both brothers ignoring him. “Where is Leonardo?” Splinter asked.

“He said he’d grab something later, Sensei,” Mikey said.

“Is he unwell?” the aged rat asked worriedly.

“No, just heart sore,” Don blurted, making Raph glare at him.

“And why is that?” Splinter asked, gazing at Raphael quizzically.

“We broke up,” Raph said flatly, as if he were discussing the weather.

“Why?” Splinter asked. “I thought you two were happy.”

“Raphael wants to explore other options, Sensei,” Mikey said. “And told Leo he thinks something better is out there. That’s how he phrased it. Poor Leo who has only ever loved him. And what’s more Raphael doesn’t care that he hurt Leo.”

“Not true. I ain’t a cold hearted bastard,” Raph began.

“Raphael, language!” the old rat admonished.

Before Raphael could comment again, someone padded into the kitchen and the family looked up to see April. “Sorry to interrupt you guys,” she said. “But I’m on my way out to dinner and I thought I could bring your mail. Specifically yours, Raphael. That online correspondence course you’re doing in English lit,” April lied, not wanting to embarrass the hothead.

Raph immediately leapt to his feet, took the letter and said, “If ya don’t mind, I wanna read it in my room first. It’s probably ‘bout my last assignment.” And with that, he ran out of the room and headed to his bedroom.

XXX

Sitting down on his hammock, Raph carefully slit open the envelope with his sai and read, “Dear Raphael. We feel that you’re perfect to be the bachelor and we look forward to seeing you. Please come to the studio on Nixon Avenue, on April fourteenth, and we will commence filming. Best wishes, Akita Jasmine.”

Wow, Raph thought excitedly, pumping his fists in the air, his green eyes shining with happiness. I’m the bachelor. I can’t believe it and Donnie’s wrong. I’m gonna find my soul mate on that show and life is gonna get better for me. I just know it. I did feel wrong in sendin’ my submission tape, but now I know I did the right thing and things are gonna look up for me. Wow. This is gonna be so excitin’ and that Akita Jasmine’s a babe, too. Maybe I could ask her out. April fourteenth can’t come fast enough.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an idea I came up.


	2. Raph meets his alternate self

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raph moves into the house where the show's filmed, meets his alternate self, 2003 Raph, plays marriage counsellor to him and his mate and is shocked when he sees someone familiar at the house.

On the morning of April 14, Raphael got up and padded to the kitchen, stunned when he saw that no one was there. Maybe they're sleepin' in, he thought. I'll leave them a note and say I'm goin' away for a while, because I need my space. Raphael poured cereal for himself. Then he took a long, hot shower, dressed into his standard disguise of a trench coat, packed a suitcase and wrote a note, leaving it on the lounge coffee table. "Dear guys, I need some time ta myself, so I'm goin' away for a while. Don't look for me. See ya when I get back. Love ya, Raph."

Raphael left the lair and headed to the studio on Nixon Avenue.

When he arrived, Raphael went inside to the front desk and said, "Good mornin'. I'm Hamato Raphael and here ta see Miss Akita."

"Oh, yes," the receptionist said, scanning a list. "She'll be with you now. Please have a seat."

"Thank ya," Raphael said and sat down.

Ten minutes later, a sea green female turtle with hazel eyes and who was dressed in dark wash jeans and a pink silk shirt said, "Mr. Hamato? I'm Akita Jasmine."

Raphael's eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw her and his shell felt embarrassingly tight. Resisting the urge to drop down, he stood, extended a hand and said, "Pleasure ta meet ya, Miss Akita."

Jasmine smiled, shook his hand and said, "Please come into my office."

They went inside and Raphael thought, holy shell. What a fox.

"Have a seat," Jasmine said, sitting at her desk. "You've seen the show and understand the format, right?"

"Sixteen weeks, Miss Akita," Raphael said. "At the end of every week I give a rose ta whoever I want ta stay on the show and in the final stages I go ta their home towns and meet their family and they meet mine."

"You can call me Jasmine and that's right. We've selected a fine batch of candidates. I'm sure you'll be very pleased. Given that you're bi, there are male and female contestants."

"Awesome," Raphael said, gazing at her so intently, Jasmine blushed. "What if I didn't wanna go on the show and wanted ta ask ya out? We have chemistry. Ya think I'm hot. I see the lingerin' glances ya give me."

"Mr. Hamato…"

"Raph."

"While I'm flattered and you are indeed attractive, it's not going to happen."

"Why?"

"Babe," a gruff voice said, as a male turtle entered the room. "Oh, yer busy with?" Golden eyes locked onto 2012 Raph's and looked him up and down. "Who the hell are ya and why do ya look like me, except yer way shorter?"

Jasmine sighed and said, "Raphael, this is my mate, Hamato Raphael. It sounds so weird saying that. Raph, Raphael here is appearing on the show as the bachelor."

"But ya ain't wearin' a weddin' ring?" 2012 Raph said. "And yer going by Akita."

"I was mad and took it off," Jasmine explained, opening a dresser and taking out a ruby ring and placing it on her ring finger. "Akita is a name I sometimes use for work. My surname is Hamato."

"Ya took it off?" Golden eyed Raphael demanded, flashing a ruby ring on his left hand. "Even when I'm pissed, I never take it off. And why does this pipsqueak care? Was he tryin' ta make a move on ya?"

"Pipsqueak?" 2012 Raph yelled, springing to his feet and withdrawing his sai from his obi. "I'll show ya pipsqueak, pal."

"I'd like ta see that, shortass," 2003 Raphael snarled, brandishing his weapons.

"RAPHAEL!" Jasmine shouted. "Both of you, stop! This is why I told you to stay in our dimension, Raph! You always think the clients are interested in me and you harass them. I don't need you to tell them off. I can handle myself."

"Ya should be home with the babies."

"Why don't you go home to the babies, Raphael? I'm just trying to do my job."

"Oh, ya'd like that, so little green man here can muscle in on ya. I ain't enough for ya."

"You've always been enough for me, Raph. Please. I'm not interested in him. He's just appearing on the show and then…"

"Wasn't enough ya had ta fight for equality in our dimension, Jasmine. Ya had ta come here! I'm fuckin' tired of this fuckin' shithole. I want us ta to go home where we belong," he said, drawing himself up to his full height of six foot six.

"Yes, well, you can go," Jasmine said, staring at him evenly. "I'll go when I'm ready."

"Ya will go now or we're done."

"You don't mean that."

2012 Raph studied the feuding couple, placed his weapons back in his obi and said, "Raphael?"

Golden eyes glared at him and 2003 Raphael said, "What?"

"I didn't know she was taken and if I had, I wouldn't have asked her out. Ya can relax and this clearly means a lot ta her. Producin' the show and fightin' for our rights. I'm sure she'd support ya in whatever ya do or wanted ta do."

"I have," Jasmine said. "And he knows it."

"So," 2012 Raph said. "Give her this."

"It's just," 2003 Raph said, and heaved a deep sigh. "She's always on some kind of mission. I miss time with her and we ain't made love in weeks."

"So ya feel neglected?"

"Yeah. Wouldn't ya if yer mate never had time for ya?"

Swell, 2012 Raph thought sarcastically. Now I have ta play marriage counsellor ta my alternate self and his hot mate, who I wanna date. "How 'bout ya let yer mate tag along and watch the episodes bein' filmed, so he doesn't feel threatened? And every day, even if it's just for an hour, ya spend it alone together and when the show's finished, ya go home and spend time with him and the babies as a family, but also have a vacation somewhere. Just ya and him. Somewhere ya have never been and wanna go. Come on. Ya two love one another, don't ya?"

"Yes," Jasmine said. "I love him so much. I'm sorry, Raph. I didn't know you felt so neglected."

"Ya should have known, Jas," 2003 Raph said. "I tell ya all the time, but ya never listen ta me. Just goes in one ear and out the other!"

"Now, now!" 2012 Raph said, raising a hand. "Stop. Now that you know how each other feels, ya can work on it. Jasmine, when are we supposed ta go ta the house?"

"Shortly. Your limo's downstairs."

"Okay, and do ya gotta be there?"

"I can't. I have a business meeting, but I'll be at the party tonight."

"Ya don't have a business meeting," 2003 Raph said.

"I do."

"With Frank Martin, right?"

"How'd you know?" Jasmine asked in astonishment.

"I'm Frank Martin. Heh. I know yer busy, so I made him up, so that we could have time together. Don't be mad, babe. I just wanted time with ya."

"I'm not mad. You're right. I have been neglecting you and I'm sorry. I'll order in something and we can talk."

"Awesome," 2003 Raph placed his weapons back in his belt, wrapped an arm around Jasmine's waist and said, "I love ya, Jas."

"Love you too, Raph. Uh, Raph, your limo's downstairs. I'll see you later."

"I'll be there too," 2003 Raph said. "I love a good party."

Of course ya will, 2012 Raph thought sarcastically. Ya still don't trust me. "Thank ya, Jasmine. See ya later," Raphael said and went to the lift with his suitcase.

XXX

Inside the black stretch limo, Raph thought, I wonder what the contestants are like. I can't wait ta meet them and I wonder if they'll like me?

XXX

Sometime later, the limo drew up outside a 7,590 square-foot (705 m2) ten bedroom and nine bath home and Raph marvelled at it. Can't believe I'm gonna live here, he thought.

The valet carried Raph's case inside and Raph stared, open mouthed at the sheer opulence of the place. The theme was middle East. Paintings lined the walls and Raph recognized several Masterpieces, including a few of Rembrandt's. The flooring was pine with Persian carpets. There were black leather couches in the lounge and a 60 inch plasma screen. I'm gonna love it, Raph thought. Imagine watchin' sport on that screen? Awesome. The guys would love it.

Raph and the valet went up a flight of stairs to Raph's bedroom, which was massive, and the valet said, as he deposited Raph's case on the ground, "I'll be downstairs if you need my services, Mr. Hamato."

"Thank ya. Here's some money," Raph said, pulling out his wallet and handing ten bucks to him.

"No, no, sir. You don't pay me. The owner of this house does."

"Well, he ain't here. Take it. No one has ta know. Please. I want ya ta."

"All right. Thank you, sir."

When the valet had left, Raph gazed around his room. White walls, Persian carpets, a large walk in dresser, a desk and chair crafted of Canadian Maple and a 40 inch plasma screen, as well as a black leather couch and matching arm chair. Wow, Raph thought, letting out a wolf whistle. This is some room. The bed was king-size with blue sheets and two chocolates were placed on the matching pillows. Raph opened one, popped it into his mouth, savoring the dark, rich taste, as he went into the en-suite-bathroom.

The bathroom was tiled in white, had blue bath towels on the railings, had a large marble basin, a shower and a 40 inch plasma screen above the bath, so that people could watch TV as they soaked. The bath was a large spa one and Raph thought, I don't usually like baths, but I'll make an exception for that. This place is paradise and beats livin' in the smelly sewers.

There was a knock at the door and a woman said, "Mr. Hamato, can I come in?"

"Sure?" Raph said, moving into the bedroom.

"I'm Odette Nelson," a slim, blonde and blue eyed woman dressed in a green dress and white heels said. "Are you comfortable?" she said and smiled, but her smile didn't reach her eyes. Odette didn't like mutants and she didn't like the look of Raph. She didn't like Jasmine either, especially, as she was senior to her and felt that she should have had the job Jasmine held.

Feeling the vibe, Raph said, "Thanks. I'm fine."

"Jasmine won't be here today, so I'll be in charge of everything. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask me."

"May I ask why?" Raph asked disappointedly. Although he'd said to Jasmine's mate he wouldn't pursue her, he still wanted to.

Odette loved to gossip and she said, "Her brute of a husband, who looks like you, probably took her home to their six kids. He's very possessive and domineering. Can't stand him. Rumor has it that he beats her."

"I didn't get that impression when I met him and six kids?"

"That's right. Six and counting. Jasmine's expecting and she's only in her early twenties. That's all they do. Breed and breed some more," Odette said contemptuously, curling her lip in disgust. "Her mate is a monster and so intimidating and picks fights with me. I don't like mutants. Bunch of…" She stopped when she saw Raph's angry expression and said, "Mutants are evil and one attacked my sister. Brutally hurt her."

"Not all mutants are bad."

"Suure they're not," Odette said acerbically. "Look, for the duration of the show if you need anything and Jasmine isn't here, you ask me, but otherwise…don't come near me. The party's at seven. Feel free to explore the grounds or whatever."

"Yer wrong 'bout mutants. Not all of us are evil. Some of us fight crime and Raphael loves Jasmine and she loves him. He's not a brute."

"Talk to the hand, Mr. Hamato," Odette said, waving a hand at him. "Later."

What a fuckin' bitch, Raph thought furiously. I'd like ta stick my sai up her ass. And six kids? Whoa. I like Jasmine, but I ain't gonna be a home wrecker. I'm gonna back off. Can't wait for tonight. Maybe my soulmate's here. I think I'm gonna go for a walk.

Raph ditched his trench coat, donned a pair of black jeans and a matching T and went outside, admiring the numerous flowers and various trees. Some he could identify and many he couldn't. Willow trees cast their shade over the large eternity pool and Raph went to take a closer look at it, his jaw dropping in surprise when he saw a familiar figure sitting on a pool chair. Glaring daggers at him, Raph stormed up to him, jabbed a finger into his plastron and snarled, baring his teeth, "Donnie, what the fuck are ya doin' here?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How will Don explain his presence?


	3. Kisses and heartache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2012 Raph discovers his brothers are contestants and is less than pleased. He also has an intimate moment with Jasmine, leading to an altercation with his 2003 alternate self.

A startled Don gazed at his angry brother and said with a nervous laugh, “Would you believe me if I said I was on holiday, Raph?”

“NO! Why the fuck are ya here?”

“Same reason as you, I guess. To find love. It’s not a crime, Raph. Are you a contestant? Do you know who the bachelor is?”

“Yeah, I do. Go home, Donnie. This place ain’t for ya!”

“I’m not going home, Raph. I’m going to meet the bachelor and work my charm. And maybe he’ll pick me. It may be my only shot at finding love and I’m not going to miss the opportunity.”

“He’ll never pick ya in a million years, Donnie. Ya have nothin’ in common with him.”

“And how would you know that, Raph?” Don demanded, his hazel eyes stony.

“I just do, okay? Yer a geek and studs don’t want geeks. They want someone fun and adventurous.”

“I can be fun and adventurous,” Don huffed.

“Suuure ya can be,” Raphael said sarcastically. “ Yer borin’. Go home, brainiac. The bachelor ain’t gonna pick ya.”

“And you think he’ll pick you?” Don said and sniggered. “Neanderthal, brutish you, who swears all the time? You’re hardly his type.”

“More his type than yers!”

“How would you know? Met him?”

“Ya could say we’re skin tight.”

“That’s disgusting!” Don said, wrinkling his nose in revulsion. “You’ve bedded him?”

Without another word, Raphael kicked the chair so hard, it flew into the water with an astonished Don, who when he surfaced, uttered curses and coughed up water, hatred etched on his face. “Fuck you, Raph,” Don hissed. “You’ll be sorry for this.”

“I’m shiverin’ in my boots,” Raphael said sardonically. “Go home before ya make a fool outta yerself. Are the others here?”

“Haven’t seen them,” Don lied. “I’m going to win the bachelor’s heart.”

“Keep dreamin’, Don,” Raphael said, and stomped off back to his room.

Mikey appeared a few minutes later, decked in orange swim shorts, and said, “Hey Donnie. Having fun?”

“No,” Don said, drying himself with a towel. “Raph’s here, we had words and he tossed me into the pool. Chair and all. I’ve yet to take the chair out. He says he and the bachelor are close. I think he’s done the dirty with him. That’s grounds for disqualification as a contestant.”

“Raph’s a contestant here?”

“Looks like.”

“Well, don’t worry, Donnie. Raph hasn’t a chance in hell of winning. Not with my sunny personality and your, uh, caring nature and intelligence. No one would want a grumpy sod like him. And that temper. He’s high maintenance.”

“Leo did.”

“Yeah, well, Leo has no taste and deserves far better. I’m so glad he agreed to come on this show and is giving love another chance.”

“Mikey, I didn’t know you were bi?”

“I’m not, dude. I’m not here to woo the bachelor. I’m here to meet all the hot chicks, who may be on the show. One of them may like me. And what’s not to like? I’m cute, funny. Did I say cute?”

Don smiled and said, “I hope you meet someone, Mikey.”

“You will too, bro, but I didn’t know you were bi?”

“This could be my only shot at love, Mikey, so I have to take it regardless of what the person’s gender is.”

“Not true, Donnie. You’re terrific and I just know a hot girl will like you.”

“She doesn’t have to be hot, Mikey. She just has to like me for me. That’s all I ask. In return, I’ll shower her with affection and treat her like a queen.”

“And people say chivalry’s dead. You’re a romantic, Donnie. I’m so excited about the party. It’s going to be awesome.”

“I’m not. What if Raph runs into Leo? I don’t want to be there if that happens. All hell’s going to break loose.”

“Looking for me?” Leo said, striding towards them. He was dressed in dark blue swimming trunks and held a thick tome in his hands.

“Light reading?” Mikey said acerbically, reading the title. “War and Peace. Boring, Leo. You’re on holiday! Why are you reading that?”

“Because it’s interesting. I’m on page eight hundred. Let me tell you about…”

“No!” Don interjected. “Please don’t. I’ve read it twice already,” he lied.

“You have,” Leo said, visibly impressed. “It’s one of the best books I’ve ever read. Wow. Who is that girl?” he asked, his eyes roving over a passing female turtle. Plucking up his courage, he went over to her and said, “Hi. I’m Leo.”

“Akita, Jasmine,” Jasmine said, extending a hand.

Leo shook it and said, “These are my brothers, Don and Mikey. Are you a contestant?”

“No. Pleased to meet you all.”

“Too bad. You’re extremely pretty. Would you like to, uh, go for a drink? Uh, coffee?”

Jasmine smiled sweetly and said, “That would be lovely, Leo, but I’m afraid I can’t. I should go unpack.”

“I don’t see your suitcase.”

“The valet brought them inside.”

“Will I see you at the party?” Leo asked hopefully.

“Yes. Later, Leo,” Jasmine said, and headed for the house.

“Wow,” Leo said dreamily, staring at her retreating back. “She is so beautiful and I’m going to see her later.”

“Haha. You have it bad,” Mikey said. “Go for it, Leo.”

XXX

Jasmine was settled in her room when there was a knock at the door. “Yes?” she said.

“It’s Odette. Can I come in?”

“Sure.”

The door opened, Odette stepped inside, arms akimbo, a scowl upon her face. “Thought you weren’t coming, Jasmine.”

“Change of plans. My husband’s on his way and I’ll be going home on weekends.”

“You can’t have Raphael here. He’ll scare everyone! Like he’s done on the previous shows.”

“I’ll handle him.”

“Suuure you will, Jasmine. That’s why he beats you to a pulp. I’ve seen the bruises on you.”

“Bruises?”

“Don’t play dumb, Jasmine. Everyone knows he uses you as his punching bag. It’s time you got out and found yourself a decent man. I can help you get away from him, find a new place.”

“Raph hasn’t harmed me ever, Odette. I can’t believe you’d think that,” Jasmine said, shaking her head in disbelief.

“Then how do you explain the bruises, Jasmine? The first step is denial. Let me help you break away,” Odette said, laying a hand on her shoulder.

Jasmine wrenched her hand off and said, “Look, Odette. I’m a ninja and I fight battles from time to time. That’s how I get the nicks and bruises. Raph’s never hurt me. He wouldn’t and loves me more than he loves himself. He’s an amazing, kind, generous guy, who wouldn’t harm anyone. I can’t believe you think he would.”

“Can’t believe who would what?” 2003 Raphael said, entering the room and dumping his suitcases onto the ground.

“Nothing,” Odette said quickly. “I mean it, Jasmine. I’m always here if you need me. Later.”

“What was that ‘bout?” Raphael asked when Odette had gone.

“Nothing important,” Jasmine said. “How are the babies?”

“Missin’ ya, but they’re good. Willow painted ya a picture. I brought it with me,” Raphael said, unzipping a bag and withdrawing the picture.

“It’s stunning,” Jasmine said, taking it and studying the picture her daughter had drawn of a puppy and her mom next to it. “I’m going to keep it by the bed.”

“She’s quite the artist. Think we should get her some lessons.”

“She’s talented just like her sexy daddy.”

Raphael grinned and said, “Ya hittin’ on me, princess?”

“Maybe,” Jasmine said, a twinkle in her eyes. She leaned on her tip toes and kissed him on the mouth. Raphael picked her up, bridal style, carrying her to the bed and gently placing her down on to it.

“Goin’ ta mark ya,” Raphael said, parting her legs.

“Yes, make me yours,” Jasmine said, looking at him lovingly. “But try to be quiet. We don’t want anyone hearing us.”

There was a knock at the door and Raphael cursed before saying, “What do ya want?”

“It’s Odette. The party’s about to begin, Jasmine. Will you be attending or do you want me to host it?”

“I’ll be there now, Odette,” Jasmine said, sitting up. “Give me a few minutes and now that I’m back, you’ll be my assistant.”

“I expected that,” Odette muttered.

“Raph, I want you to behave,” Jasmine said, rising to her feet and grabbing a blue chiffon dress off of the hanger.

“How can I when ya look so sexy?” Raphael asked, eyeing her, lust in his eyes. “Takin’ all my will power not ta undress ya.”

“I’m serious, sweetheart. Please.”

“I’ll try, but after the party, me and ya are gonna be naughty,” Raphael said with a grin. “I brought some of our toys.”

Jasmine laughed and said, “Get dressed. We’re going to be late.”

XXX

A while later, the party was in full swing when 2012 Raphael, who was dressed in a red suit, joined it. “And here we have our bachelor,” Jasmine said, handing him a glass of champagne. “Mr. Hamato, Raphael. Please raise your glasses to him.”

“Salut!” the contestants said in unison.

Raphael sipped his drink and went to mingle with the contestants, thrilled when he discovered that Mona Lisa was one of them. “Hey, babe,” he said. “Fancy seein’ ya here? Wanna go somewhere private with me and we can get up close and personal?” He winked.

Mona Lisa stood to her full height of six foot two, staring him down easily. He was only five foot. And said icily, “I wouldn’t go anywhere with you even if I was paid to. You’re not my type, Raphael.”

“Oh, come on. I’m male and yer a girl. I’m a reptile and yer…”

“Not interested. Thought you were dating Leo.”

“Not anymore. I’m lookin’ for somethin’ better. Maybe it’s ya,” Raphael husked.

“Go away, Raphael. Poor Leo. He loved you. I guess you never did. I think he’s better off without you and someone else will snap him up before long. I’m going to talk to someone with a pulse. Bye,” Mona Lisa said, stalking off.

“Ya secretly love me,” Raphael yelled.

“Hey, Raph,” Casey said. “This is some party, huh? Have you seen Alopex?”

“Huh? Who?”

“Oh, never mind. I see her. See you later, buddy.”

Raphael mingled with more contestants, flirting merrily, and was having a ball until he saw a familiar face. His face scrunched up in fury, he dropped his glass, which shattered, and strode up to Leo, tapping him on the shoulder. “And what the fuck are ya doin’ here, Leo?” he snarled, baring his teeth.

“Same thing you are. Looking for love,” Leo said evenly.

“Ya do realize I’m the bachelor, right?”

“I didn’t know that, but now that I do, don’t worry, Raphael. You’re not in my sights. I have my eye on someone so much better. See you around.”

Raphael howled in wrath and slammed his fist into the wall repeatedly, watching as his knuckles began to bleed. “What did the wall do to upset you?” Jasmine asked, appearing at his side.

“Nothin’.”

“You’re hurt, Raphael. Let me help you. Come with me.”

“Where’s that husband of yers?”

“Talking to some people we know. Come with me to the bathroom and I’ll wrap up your hand.”

Raphael sighed and went with her, allowing her to wash his knuckles and wrap them in gauze she found in the cabinet. “There all done,” she said. “The wall got off better, I think,” she added with a laugh.

“Thank ya.”

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.”

“If you were fine, you wouldn’t have been attacking the wall, Raphael. Is it to do with Leo, the guy you were talking to? I’m sorry if I’m prying.” Hazel eyes, full of concern, studied him intently.

Raphael’s answer was to smash his lips onto hers in a searing kiss that sent shivers down their spines and made their feet curl. She tastes so sweet, Raphael thought. Just like she is. Jasmine reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down to deepen the kiss, which swiftly intensified. At five foot two, she was two inches taller than him.

“Fuckin’ prick!” a gruff voice roared, it’s owner grabbing 2012 Raphael by his shirt collar and throwing him into the wall with a sickening crack. Jasmine screamed and ran to a moaning 2012 Raphael’s side. “Yer fuckin’ cheatin’ on me with this crack shell imposter?” 2003 Raphael shouted, his golden eyes blazing. “I hope I put some more cracks into his fuckin’ shell and I want a divorce, Jasmine. Don’t think yer gettin’ custody of the kids. I will. I hope yer fling was worth it."

With that, 2003 Raphael stormed out of the bedroom, slamming the door behind him, while unwanted tears streamed down his face. He couldn’t believe it that his mate, his life, his soulmate, had betrayed him so cruelly, and with that shortass. 2003 Raphael stomped down the corridor, blinded by his tears, and collided with Leo, who said, “Raphael?”

Infuriated, Raphael swung an angry jab at Leo’s jaw, which he ducked and said, “Raphael, what the hell’s wrong?”

“Ain’t enough my alternate self’s fuckin’ my mate, yer clearly the alternate version of my bro, Leo, and he has the fuckin’ hots for her too. Always tryin’ ta get up her shell! Fuck! And ya probably want her too. I sorta can’t blame ya. She’s so beautiful. Why would she want a loser like me?”

“Whoa, Raphael. Calm down. I’m not interested in Jasmine,” Leo lied.

“Yer not?”

“And I doubt my brother’s with her. He’s no home wrecker.”

“But I saw them kissin’, Leo. I know they’re fuckin’. Fuck this. I’m gonna go find Alopex. She always makes me feel better.” 2003 Raphael stalked down the corridor to the lounge, located Alopex and dragged her off to the nearest bedroom.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor 2003 Raph. And how does Alopex fit into all of this?


	4. Determined Raph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Convinced that Jasmine's his soulmate, 2012 Raph's determined to win her as his mate.

“What the hell’s wrong, Raphael?” Alopex asked. “I was enjoying my chat with Casey.”

2003 Raphael sighed and said, “Jas was kissin’ my alternate self. I think she’s been cheatin’ on me. I yelled at her and said I want a divorce.”

“You’re the last one, who should be preaching about affairs, Raphael. You’ve been intimate with that tramp, Ashley, for ten years now. Yet Jasmine hasn’t kicked you to the curb. She should.”

“Yer right, but it still hurts seein’ her with another guy.”

“You have no right to be mad or upset, Raphael, and it was probably just nothing. Jasmine would never cheat on you and she’s had plenty of opportunities.”

“I know what I saw. Him over her, her arms around his neck!” Raphael snapped, his golden eyes blazing. “She likes him and he likes her!”

“I sincerely doubt that. Your alternate self doesn’t look to be more than fifteen. Jas doesn’t do jail bait and she loves you, Raphael. Really does. Go talk to her and ditch Ashley too once and for all. You don’t even love Ashley and she doesn’t love you. It’s sex, but what you and Jas have is love. Do you really want your marriage to end?”

“I know what I saw!”

“You’re so stubborn. I’ll talk to her if you want me to. Wait here!”

Alopex shook her head and went in search of Jasmine.

XXX

Meanwhile, Jasmine had extricated herself from 2012 Raphael and said, “I’m sorry, Raphael. That shouldn’t have happened. I love my husband and it was wrong.”

“But it felt so good and we have chemistry. Ya can’t deny that, baby,” Raphael said, hurt etched on his face.

“We do and I think you’re very sweet and cute and we’d be great together, but it’s complicated. I’m married, I have kids and I do love my husband. I won’t leave him. We’re….”

“He’s a bully and has a bad temper. Ya deserve better. I’d treat ya like a princess.”

“He doesn’t think rationally when he’s furious and lashes out, but he’s not a monster. He’s the gentlest guy I know and he’s an excellent daddy and he’s good to me when he’s not… I should go. I’m really sorry. I hope you find your soulmate.”

“Yer her, ya know. I felt it when we kissed. Everythin’ was just so magical and right.”

Jasmine reached out a hand, stroked his cheek and kissed it. “Good luck, Raphael, and if I were single, I would be with you in a heartbeat. You’re terrific.” Then she left, leaving Raphael in a flood of tears.

XXX

Jasmine went in search of her husband and collided with Alopex in the corridor. “Sorry,” Jasmine said.

“Just the person I’ve been looking for,”Alopex said. “I’m sick and tired of being the mediator in your marriage.”

“No one forced you to be and I take it Raphael told you about the incident.”

“Yes and I am, because I care about you two and I don’t want to see your marriage go up in flames. I don’t think you want that either, so why the hell did you kiss someone else?”

“I honestly don’t want to discuss this in public and I don’t have to answer to you.”

“But ya do ta me,” 2003 Raphael said, exiting a bedroom and looking at Jasmine, his arms folded, golden eyes staring intently at her. “I want answers and I want them now.”

“Not in the damn corridor!” Jasmine hissed.

“Get in that room. Both of you,” Alopex ordered. “And try to remember you’re adults and not kids. You can talk without yelling.”

The trio went into a bedroom and Raphael and Jasmine stood, arms crossed, both silent. Alopex sighed and said, “Raphael, I believe you have something you want to say.”

“Her first. I wanna know why she kissed him? Was it pay back, because of my messin’ around with Ashley? How long has it been goin’ on? Does she love him?”

“It wasn’t planned,” Jasmine said. “He was hurt and I helped bandage his hand and then he kissed me.”

“But ya kissed him back, didn’t ya?” Raphael asked.

“I did. I didn’t mean to. Honest. As for revenge, no. I wouldn’t do that to you, Raphael, or use someone for that purpose.”

“Do ya love him?”

“He’s cute and very sweet and we’d probably have a wonderful life together, but he’s not who I love. I love you, Raph, despite everything and if you’d stuck around you’d have heard me tell him that. You’re the one, who still makes my heart race and the one I want to be with forever.”

“I’m gonna dump Ashley. I promise. I know ya’ve heard it before, but I really am and I want us ta be happy, like we used ta be.”

“No divorce?”

“Course not. Why don’t we go home back ta our dimension and ya let yer assistant handle the show? We got so much ta talk ‘bout. Please.”

“I think that’s a fantastic idea,” Alopex said. “Unless you value the show more than your marriage, Jasmine.”

“No, I don’t. I’ll go with you, Raph. Let me go tell Odette.”

“After this,” Raphael said, striding to her and wrapping his arms around her. “I love ya, baby. So fuckin’ much and I’m sorry.”

“Love you too,” Jasmine said, while thinking, the other Raph’s so awesome. Am I making a mistake by staying with my Raph? But I can’t leave him, can I? We have a family and I…My duty’s to stay…No. I must work on my marriage. Maybe this time will be different and Raph will keep his dick in his pants.

When Jasmine had left, Alopex said, “You promised to get rid of Ashley, Raphael. Ensure you do it or I’ll kick your butt.”

Raphael nodded and said, “I will. Jas is everythin’ ta me and this time I’m gonna keep my word.”

XXX

2012 Raphael wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and thought miserably, Jasmine liked me. I know she did and she only went back ta her husband outta duty. We had somethin’ special. She knows it too and I hope I see her again someday.

He forced himself to be strong and went back to the party. Odette was at the drinks table, sipping a glass of champagne. “Hi,” he said. “Have you seen Jasmine?”

“Yes,” Odette said. “She left with that brute.”

“Oh,” Raphael said, failing to hide the disappointment on his face and in his voice.

“You have a crush on her, don’t you, Raphael?”

“That obvious?”

“Yes.”

“She gonna come back?”

“Kid, friendly advice. You’d be better off forgetting about her. She’s taken and that husband of hers is would clobber you if you tried anything.”

“I ain’t afraid of him. Is she gonna come back?”

“Most probably at some point. They’ll fight and she’ll need space, but she won’t leave him, Raphael.”

“I think she will if she had more of a taste of what I can give her. She likes me.”

“Could you love her babies?”

“Yeah.”

“You’re young, Raphael, and kids are a lot of work. Jasmine’s older and…”

“Age is just a number and I really like her.”

Suddenly, he heard a gruff voice say, “I just came back ta say if ya ever lay yer hands on her again, I’ll kill ya, ya little punk.”

Raphael turned around and saw his alternate self, golden eyes blazing, nostrils flared. “I ain’t scared,” he said, crossing his arms and starring at him defiantly. “Not of ya and we both know she likes me and is just with ya outta obligation. She’ll come ta me and will be my mate.”

2003 Raphael hissed, “Yer wrong. Dead wrong,” and stalked off.

“What about the show?” Odette said. “You still want to be on it, Raphael?”

“Yeah ,but I’m just bidin’ my time until she comes back. Ya okay with that?”

“Stoked. Not choosing one of the contestants will boost the ratings. It’s so unexpected and I’d also love to see Raphael taken down a peg. Jasmine, as much as she annoys me, deserves much better. I’m going to bed. Get some sleep, Raphael. Tomorrow’s going to be a long day.”

“One thing ya should know. My ex is one of the contestants. Leo.”

“Nice. Bad feelings between you two?”

“Yeah.”

“Cool. The viewers will love it! Night, Raphael.”

Raphael thought back to the kiss with Jasmine and whispered, “Yer the one. I just know it, Jasmine. Come back. Please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Thanks for the support :)
> 
> Will Raph win Jasmine or will he give up and set his sights on someone else?

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea I came up with.


End file.
